Castles in the Sand
by Catharine Suzanne
Summary: A young Bill Cranston is forced to make friends by his mother. (Written in 1999)


* * *

**Disclaimer:** All these characters belong to Saban, not me. I'm just borrowing them and making them tiny. Please don't sue. This is the first PR fic I am posting anywhere and being sued would surely keep me for posting another. 

"Billy, honey, why don't you go outside and play?" Billy's mother had asked. It seemed like a simple task for someone of such intellect. But it wasn't, not for William Cranston. The Cranstons were new in Angel Grove, one of those small towns where everyone knew each other, and Billy wasn't very good at making new friends. He had never had one in all eight of his years. 

But Billy did not want to disappoint his mother, so there he was standing on the edges of Angel Grove playground watching all the other kids play. Billy felt a sudden, desperate urge to go home to his new chemistry set. He didn't know a single kid, not one. 

The children of Angel Grove had flocked to this playground since it was built. The playground had it all; a basketball court, jungle gym, swing set, you name it. It opened onto the lush green grass of Angel Grove park where the children ran wild. And from the very tipity top of the monkey bars one could see the older kids hanging out at the Youth Center. Man, they were cool. 

On this bright, summer's day the playground was jam-packed with screaming, joyous kids and their friends. Billy felt small and all alone and most of all: out of place. Who could he play with? Who would want to play with him? 

"Hey look! A new kid!" Exclaimed an older boy standing opposite Billy. He had a crowd of other boys, his friends, huddled around him. They all glared at Billy like he was the enemy. 

One of the other boys came right up to Billy and stuck his face in Billy's. "A new _geek_," he spat. 

Billy had a lot of experience with bullies at his old school. He would recognize the species anywhere. There were most definitely bullies. 

"What's your name, geek?" The first one sneered. Billy was too afraid to speak. His knees were knocking and his hands were shaking. It was as if he had lost all control of his motor functions. 

When Billy didn't answer the boy got even madder. "What? You're too good to talk to me?" He pushed up his sleeves, preparing to pound the smaller boy. Billy realized he must've done something really horrendous to make this boy so mad at him. But, for the life of him he couldn't figure out what it had been. All he was doing was standing in the playground. 

Pure terror gripped Billy and all his brain power failed him as the older boy balled his fists. Billy did the only thing he could think of. He ran. He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him away from the big bully and all his friends. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes onto his thick-rimmed glasses but he didn't stop running for fear the other boys would catch him. Billy's breath became short and he could barely breath. 

When Billy finally stopped fleeing in terror to gasp for breath, he realized he had reached the outskirts of the playground. All the girls played here. Some were jumping rope, some were playing hopscotch or hand clap games, but Billy eyes were drawn to the two girls in the sandbox. A tiny brunette girl in a pink dress and a skinny Asian girl in yellow, boy's clothes were building a sandcastle in the snow white sand. It was huge! It was the most amazing structure Billy had ever seen. The laws of physics did not seem to apply to the sand creation. 

"We need a door for the Princess!" The pink one squealed. 

"Kimberly, there is no way we can put in a door without this thing falling down." The Asian one chided. 

Billy cleared his throat to get the girl's attention. They turned to him startled. "Actually, there is a way..." he whispered. He was afraid these two would mock him like the others, but he so desperately wanted the Princess to have a door. 

"What is it? What is it? Show us! Show us!" Kimberly shrieked. She bounced up, grabbed Billy's tiny hand and sat him between herself and her friend. Billy was amazed, not just because he had never seen someone with so much energy, but because they wanted to play with _him._

"I'm Trini. This is my best friend, Kimberly." Trini admitted shyly. 

"My appellation is William Cranston, but most people refer to me as Billy." 

"What'd he say?" Kimberly asked. 

"His name is Billy." Trini giggled. Billy smiled at her. He liked these girls. 

After an hour of work Billy, Trini and Kimberly had built the most massive sandcastle Angel Grove had ever seen. It was as tall as the children and used up all of the sand in the sandbox. Trini had to go down to the lake to get more. Billy had made sure it was architecturally sound and could sustain heavy winds. Kimberly, who was a fabulous artist, had designed intricate patterns for the exterior. Trini had dug a moat and a drawbridge that lead to the door, for the Princess of course. 

Billy had never been so proud of anything in his whole life. Not only had he built the most amazing sandcastle ever, he had made two new friends. Not just any friends, good friends. Good friends who liked him for him. Trini even liked his overalls! His mom had been right, it was nice to have friends. He didn't want this euphoria to end. 

But the euphoria did end. "Oh, looky, the geeks got girlfriends." Billy's heart sank into his feet as he heard the voice of his tormentor. The bully was back. 

"I think he _is_ a girl." the second bully said and laughed at his unbelievable wit. 

Trini and Kimberly scowled. They obviously knew these boys. They jumped right up and marched over the bullies. "Get a life!" They barked in unison. Billy gasped. He had never seen such bravery. 

"Oh yeah? Well...get this!" The first bully shouted as he raised his leg and brought his foot down on top of the sandcastle with a mighty blow. 

Billy was powerless to stop him. He just watched in horror as all that hard work came crashing down in one foul stomp. The sand tower fell first, bringing with it Trini's drawbridge and finally the Princess' door caved in. Kimberly gasped. He tiny frame shook with anger, her small fists balled up. Little Kimberly was suddenly very intimidating. 

"You are mean, mean _boys_." She highlighted the last work so they knew just how infantile she thought they were. "I suppose you're going to go tell all your _little_ friends just how cool you are. Well, guess what? You're not cool. You're stupid. Big stupid-heads. And we're just going to build another castle. A better castle!" Kim fumed in the bully's face, then stuck her tongue out at him. Billy felt like cheering. 

"Not if I ruin that one too!" The bully barked, trying not to seem afraid of the tiny girl with a big 'tude. 

"Not if I break your arm." A new voice interjected. They all turned to see another boy dressed in red. He was taller and bigger than the bully. He stood firm with his arms folded across his chest. The new boy wore an menacing glare. Behind the red boy was a smaller, but no less intimidating, African-American boy in black. He was ready to assist the red boy in any way possible. The girls smiled at the boys. 

The bully let out a yelp. Everyone knew that Jason knew karate. He looked at his friend and the two mutually decided to high-tail it away from the sandbox. Billy breathed a sigh of relief. The bullies were gone. They were saved! 

"Hey, Jason. Hey, Zack." Trini grinned once the bullies were out of sight. 

"Hey, Trini. Sorry about your sandcastle." Jason whispered. 

"It's okay!" Kimberly chirped. "We're just going to rebuild it." 

"Really? Can we help?" Zack asked with genuine interest. 

"Sure." Trini cheered. "Oh. Jason and Zack, this is Billy." She indicated to her new friend. 

"Hi," Billy murmured shyly. 

"Hey!" Zack slapped his back in an extremely friendly way. He grinned broadly at the new boy. Billy decided that he liked Zack. He liked Jason too. 

The five children plopped themselves down in the sand and began to discuss how the proper way to build the perfect sandcastle. Billy glanced around at the smiling people who circled the sandbox. 

_Wow_, he thought, _this day didn't turn out so bad._


End file.
